The Blood of Fire and the Truth of Friendship
by MercuryDestiny
Summary: Rei has had enough and Has been messed with too much. Will Her suisde attempt work? Suggestive Yuri


Ami Barton: Ok. This is in a Point of view Poem/ Story that goes with one of my Chat Names. I RP Rei a lot anymore and I have had many things change her greatly and but a few have gotten to her and kept her alive in chat. This is why I dedicate this to all of Senshi_of_Fire_Rei's friends (Amy, Ginny, Jason, Justin, Mya, Katie {Even though you just met her ^.^} and Josh). I don't know what Rei would be with out you. AND NO THIS IS NOT AN LITA/REI STORY ALTHOUGH IT SOUNDS LIKE IT.  
  
  
  
1 The Blood of Fire and the Truth of Friendship  
  
One Knife, 10,000 Pains. "It is Time to End all of the Pain that had been caused by me."  
  
  
  
The blade slices deep into my right Arm. The blood wells up quickly as I change into a sweatshirt as red as my blood. I go to the Night Club and collapse, not knowing my friends are there. I hear familiar footsteps. I rack my memory and chuckle darkly, It's from Lighting and Thunder. I hear a shout and hear the storm starting in her voice, "She's hurt! Somebody call an Ambulance!" My blood is forming a puddle around me and I feel that she is trying to fight back her tears, "Rei! No! Don't you die!" I weakly shake my head, My long hair getting in my face as I open my eyes to look into her Deep emerald eyes, "It's to late for me Lita. It's over for me…I lost the battle.." She shakes her head, not believing what I say, "No…I'm sorry I left…I didn't see this coming. I never thought if you were depressed about the break up……………. " "No one has….did….I kept it a secret that no one was to know. No one saw this coming." Suddenly my body was wracked with a violent coughing fit. I barely noticed the blood coming from my mouth but Lita did. She tried to plead with me, "Rei! Don't! I'll be unable to fight without you!" My coughing grew worse and I swore that each time I coughed, An hour that I could say my good-byes with left me behind. I knew she felt it also and I saw her let her tears show for the first time I had seen her. She keep her eyes locked onto mine, Begging me to stay alive. My eyes started to get heavy and I knew my time was almost up. "Lita…Let me die the way I hoped to die……….alone." She shook her head, telling me that she wouldn't allow it, "If you are going to pass away, at least let me hold you until the very end." I knew arguing with her would not accomplish anything so I said nothing, as if allowing her to go ahead. "Rei...You are needed…Please stay…" A Symbol that wasn't one that I was familiar to associate with her shown on her forehead, The Symbol of Truth. Her green- blue Aura shown and was trying it's hardest to keep me alive. That's when my Fiery red Aura reacted and the Symbol of Mars shown upon my forehead. Both were very faint but still there, showing how weak my life-force was. It was trying to refuse the help but was over powered easily. Silence enveloped around us for about two minutes before the ambulance came. They put me on a stretcher and let Lita aboard. Unfortunately, My heart stopped. They tried for over five minutes, trying to get it restarted but the finally did it right before we reached the Hospital. But I remember nothing of that time.  
  
When I awoke, All I hear was the beeping of monitors, watching my condition carefully. My right arm has been heavily bandaged and in my left wrist there is an IV. I sat up painfully and looked around. My door was closed but I could hear voices raised in anger, My Friends were fighting about something and I had a feeling I was the Subject of that. I also heard three young voices crying. I sunk back onto the bed, not knowing how I would explain all of this to them. I heard the door open and then see a figure. Just then the silhouette of a short haired girl speaks, "Rei," Her voice is sweet yet harsh and accusing, "I thought you were over Michiru and the Self mutilation." She walked to my bedside, cussing in every language she knew. I shook my head, "Something pushed me and I couldn't catch myself in time." I felt really bad now. I had sworn Ami not to tell where I had run away to and had to deal with my depression over Michiru. "I'm sorry to have to do this while Kayla is here." Kayla was Ami's future daughter who had come to stay with us until a problem had been worked out. She seemed to draw more trouble to her then anything. Ami had to deal with the trouble her Street tough little girl brought with her. "Kayla went into shock. When your heart stopped, Phobe started to fade away. Kayla is scared to lose her best friend." Phobe was my future daughter who had came with Kayla. She was very shy and always depressed. 'I wonder where she gets it from?" A voice hissed in my head. I ignored it. Just then, the small form of a girl of about 5 runs in, Her long raven black, purple highlighted hair flying out behind her. Her deep violet eyes are red from crying. She flung her tiny arms around me and sobbed, "Never again Mama!" I hugged her as I pulled her onto the bed. Ami made a quick retreat out the door by then and closed the door. She snuggled into me, her head on my chest and her breath coming in ragged. I whispered into her ear, "Never again Phobe-Girl. I promise." She nods and started to fall asleep, obviously satisfied by my answer. I wrapped my arms around my future child and whispered, pulling the covers over her and myself, "Never again will I leave you. You are my blood and my life Phobe Marie Hino. You are my life, Now and Forever."  
  
  
  
Ami Barton: Read and Review to tell me how you liked it. 


End file.
